


Snapchats Under the Sheets

by CassandraOOC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Illustrations, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraOOC/pseuds/CassandraOOC
Summary: Roxy sends a snapchat in an intimate moment.





	Snapchats Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).



Jane jerked up as Roxy snapped the picture, her fingers flashing skillfully over the phone, typing a message before Jane’s thoughts had a chance to keep up. She was snapchatting a picture, of all of them. In bed.

Dirk was watching with his usual poker face, though of course  _ he  _ was shameless and wouldn’t care, and Jake, well, Jake had just frozen where he had been leaning over the three of them.

It seemed as if she would have to be the responsible one, as usual. Jane lurched firmly over Dirk, reaching for the phone just as Roxy hit send.

“Rolol, really!” Jane cried. “Whoever are you even-”

There was a buzz from the headboard. Jane glanced to her left, where her own phone was lighting up with a notification that Roxy had sent a message to her. She opened her mouth, closed it, huffed, and tried to hide a smile long enough to give Roxy an angry look.

“Looks like the trickster gambit is mine today Ms. Crocker” Roxy said, wiggling her eyebrows. She didn’t even look a little abashed.

“Oh just you wait,” Jane said, grabbing a pillow and using it to gently smack Roxy upside the head, causing her to giggle.

“It’s an important message jane you should read it” Roxy said.

“Hmph” Jane said, but she grabbed her phone anyway… even as her brain was already working to figure out how to get her back.

“Um,” Jake looked between them. “Are we going to finish?”

“Careful Jake I wouldn’t recommend getting in the middle of pranking war.” Dirk said.

“Well, getting in the middle of things is rather the point right now, isn’t it?” Jake said with a wink.

“Guess I can’t argue with that” said Dirk, pulling Jane back down. “Guess we’ll just have to distract them.”

Jake needed no further encouragement, and the four of them began distracting each other quite thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was mostly a quick drabble to give context to the picture, so I hope I did an okay job writing it! Enjoy your gift! <3


End file.
